¡Y todo por una apuesta!
by AureaAspen
Summary: James no sabe que hacer. Lily le ha citado en una habitación bastante apartada de la torre. Quiere que venga sólo. Y James no sabe que va ha encontrarse allí. ¿Acudirá James a la cita...? BellaJamesLily. OneShot.


**Bueno, pues éste fue el reto que me tocó para hacer en Story-Weavers (grupo que os recomiendo encarecidamente). Creo que me salió justo como yo quería, y siguiendo lo mejos posible las exigencias del reto.**

**Disfrutadlo y ya me contaréis.**

_$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$_

_**Y todo, por una APUESTA…**_

James caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, bajo su capa de invisibilidad y con el mapa del merodeador en sus manos. Daba vueltas, subía escaleras… evitaba a Filch y a su gata… y al fin, llegó al lugar a cordado. Aún no sabía cómo se había metido en todo aquel lío. Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Lily. Sí ella era la razón. ¿Para qué querría verlo a esas horas de la noche, y tan lejos de la torre de Gryffindor?

James suspiró. Guardó el mapa en su bolsillo, se quitó la túnica de invisibilidad e hizo lo mismo. Luego se colocó frente a la puerta, inspiró y espiró repetidas veces, hasta que se relajó, y luego, llamó a la puerta tal y como le había indicado la pelirroja.

Dos golpes, espacio, cuatro golpes, otro espacio, cuatro golpes más, espacio de nuevo, y dos golpes para finalizar. Repitió éste proceso unas cinco veces más, hasta que una joven, que no era Lily, abrió la puerta. James observó como la sexy figura se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Bellatrix Black, era el nombre de aquella joven…

-¿Black?-preguntó sorprendido el moreno abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

-Potter…-susurró sensualmente la Slytherin-. Mmm,… te estábamos esperando…

Y no le dio opción a contestar, ya que le cogió de la corbata y le besó. A la vez que lo introducía dentro de la habitación, y lo estampaba contra la pared. El joven buscador de Gryffindor estaba tan asombrado que no opuso resistencia.

La Slytherin bajó las manos desde el pecho del moreno hasta el trasero, y lo apretó con fuerza. A lo que James soltó un gemido. Luego, la morena dirigió sus manos a la parte delantera del pantalón del pijama, y presionó con ambas manos. Y de no ser, por que el moreno tenía los labios ocupados en el beso con la joven Black, hubiera lanzado un grito de placer. La chica por su parte, sonrió dentro del beso, y le separó de sopetón.

-Espera ahí, Potter-dijo la chica para después introducirse en el baño, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada lasciva a lo que había sobre la cama, y lamer sus labios con deseo.

James se acercó a la cama, esperando ver cualquier cosa, exceptuando lo que realmente vio: a una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, que lo miraba como drogada, y completamente desnuda.

-Hola, James, al fin llegas…-dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué está pasando, Lils?-preguntó intentando pasar por alto el pequeño detalle de su desnudez.

-Una apuesta, Potter. Ella y yo hicimos una apuesta. Ella perdió y yo gané. Ésta es mi recompensa-dijo sensualmente una Bellatrix totalmente desnuda, colocándose al lado de la pelirroja y tocando el cuerpo de ésta con suavidad. Mientras la ojiverde se arqueaba con placer completamente excitada.

-¡Lily! ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Es una Slytherin!-exclamó James mirando alucinado a la visión que tenía delante de él, a la vez que su amiguito comenzaba a despertarse. El moreno hizo una mueca.

Tanto Bellatrix como Lily le miraron tentativas.

-Podemos ayudarte, James, a satisfacer tu deseo-dijo entonces la pelirroja, en un tono que jamás le había escuchado su novio.

-Pe… pe…-intentó protestar el moreno.

-Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando quiero, Potter-siseó entonces Bella, y se le echó encima, seguida de una Gryffindor también ansiosa.

El pijama voló a los pocos segundos, y el bóxer que aún tapaba sus genitales, no permaneció ahí por mucho tiempo. Y mientras la pelirroja se encargaba de devorar la boca de su novio, la morena absorbió completamente la palpitante erección del moreno, a la vez que éste lanzaba un sonoro gemido, ahogado por la lengua de la pelirroja.

Pronto, se intercambiaron los puestos. El deseo los había poseído, y ahora unos con otros peleaban por tener el control. Lily perdió de nuevo.

Y al mismo tiempo que era penetrada por un demasiado excitado buscador de Gryffindor, la morena le mordía los pezones con ardor, y ella, introducía su juguetona lengua en el orificio dilatado al máximo de la incitada Slytherin.

La morena, a la vez que lamía, una y otra vez, los pezones durísimos de la Gryffindor, le enviaba miradas provocadoras al moreno. Esto a James cada vez le enloquecía más y más, por lo que se salió su novia y apresó los labios de la morena. De modo, que la palpitante erección a punto de estallar, fue engullida ávidamente por la pelirroja.

James soltó un agudo grito, cuando la Slytherin comenzó a devorar los pezones del moreno, que se pusieron rápidamente colorados y extremadamente duros. Las chicas le tumbaron y comenzaron a pelearse por comerse el miembro del de ojos castaños, justo cuando explotaba y derramaba toda su carga.

Las dos jóvenes recogieron el espeso líquido con la lengua, y se acercaron a la boca entreabierta del moreno y se lo dieron a beber al mismo tiempo. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado los tres. Y entonces, James aprovechó para penetrar esta vez en la Slytherin, y meter tres dedos de golpe en la vagina de su novia. Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo, arrancando gemidos de placer en el moreno.

A los pocos segundos, era Lily la que estaba de vuelta, tumbada sobre la cama. Mientras los otros dos le lamían la piel, y se la acariciaban con verdadera pasión. Bella le echó una de esas miradas al Gryffindor y le sonrió con astucia. James correspondió a la sonrisa. Entre los dos, sin dejar de manosear a la pelirroja, le separaron las piernas hasta límites insospechados. Y a la vez, le introdujeron en ambos orificios, dos gruesos consoladores. Logrando que un ronco gemido se escapara de la boca de la pelirroja, mientras millones de descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, que sentía el vaivén del mete y saca de los dos consoladores al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron revolcándose durante un rato más, y poco después, cuando ya estaban bastante exhaustos, se tumbaron en la sucia cama. Llena de olores y sabores. Todos ellos a sexo. Las dos jóvenes se acostaron al lado del moreno, a la vez que éste les rodeaba sendas cinturas, con los brazos.

Ellas se apoyaron en le pecho de él. Y poco después, se quedaron dormidas, al normalizarse sus agitadas respiraciones. James sonrió. Y se dijo a sí mismo, que si Lily volvía a llamarle, no haría preguntas y estaría en el lugar citado, una hora antes.

Al día siguiente, se encontraban desayunando a últimas horas de la mañana. Lily y James se veían muy cansados, y casi no tenían fuerzas para desayunar cuando notaron que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Una noche movidita, ¿eh?-les dijo traviesamente Sirius Black, a lo que Remus le envió una mirada acusadora y Peter se les quedó mirando alternativamente sin entender nada.

Llegar a las clases resultó ser más sencillo que atender a ellas. Y más cuando parecía que los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en que todas las clases de aquel día iban a ser prácticas.

Mientras andaban de la mano por uno de los corredores, camino a pociones, se encontraron en la misma puerta del aula a cierta morena, que les miraba entre divertida y pícara. Apoyada sensualmente en el marco de la puerta, que daba la entrada a la sala donde normalmente daban pociones.

Les alzó una ceja sugestivamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios, en un lento y sensual movimiento. Que no pasó desapercibido para su hermana, que la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

El profesor de pociones, les hizo pasar, y "casualmente" Bella pasó al mismo tiempo que la pareja de Gryffindor, a la que sonrió insinuantemente. Ellos se sonrojaron un poco, y ella, en respuesta les guiñó un ojo, antes de ir a sentarse con su hermana, moviendo las caderas seductoramente.

_**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$**_

**Pues hasta aquí llega el One-Shot. **

**Esperando que les haya caído en gracia, se despide cordialmente:**

_**AureaAspen….**_

_**Reviews…?**_


End file.
